Al mundo de los muertos
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Nunca subestimes la predicción de una adivina, y mucho menos si sales de noche en un Halloween. One-Shot.


**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Tantos meses que no nos vemos... leemos... eso mismo.**

**En fin, ¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Aquí les dejo mi aporte, espero que lo disfruten.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Intenten leerlo de noche, así por lo menos causará algún efecto XD (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Al mundo de los muertos<strong>

Maldijo a su tonto hermano una y otra vez en su mente por hacerle recorrer todo Londres de noche, con lluvia y niebla en el camino. Y todo porque el muy especial había olvidado sus partituras en casa de su novia Liz, quien vivía exactamente al otro extremo de la ciudad. ¿Y quién era el encargado de ir a solucionarle los problemas? Él, siempre era él, porque Wes casualmente inventaba una excusa a última hora para librarse del asunto y quedarse en casa viendo tele.

Tuvo que poner al máximo las luces del coche para ver algo entre toda la niebla en el camino, que no hacía más que darle un aspecto más tenebroso a la desolada carretera. Supuso de inmediato que simplemente estaba un poco sugestionado por los cuentos de Blair, la adivina del barrio.

Todavía recordaba la sesión gratuita que ella insistió en darle esa mañana… O más específicamente, sus palabras.

"_Ten cuidado esta noche, recuerda que en Halloween la línea que separa el mundo de los vivos con el mundo de los muertos se hace mucho más fina, lo que permitirá que se te presenten apariciones_…"

Inconscientemente apretó más el agarre sobre el volante. Ella era una simple adivina que se ganaba la vida mintiéndole a la gente, ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera por un momento que sus palabras eran ciertas?...

Además, los fantasmas no existían. Y la espesa niebla no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Encendió la radio para distraerse un poco, el silencio comenzaba a inquietarlo más de lo que debería. Durante unos cuantos minutos se mantuvo pasando de estación para encontrar algo de jazz y relajarse un poco, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la música inundara el vehículo y destensara su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo y sintió que aquella era su santa medicina y calmante.

Por lo menos ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, y apenas eran las doce de la noche, temprano para él.

"_Mientras más entrada la oscuridad, más fina se vuelve la línea. En especial a la media noche_."

El escalofrío que le recorrió la columna fue únicamente comparable al de un chorro de agua helada vertiéndose por su espalda. Se estremeció por completo al recordar las palabras de Blair.

Fantástico, él que simplemente quería relajarse y su mente venía a jugarle una mala pasada. Luego le reclamaría a esa adivina adoradora de gatos por sus recurrentes pesadillas.

Subió el volumen y centró su vista en el camino. Nada de lo que ella dijo era verdad, y el hecho de que el reloj marcara la hora precisa era una mera coincidencia que no tenía nada que ver con su adivinación. Tampoco el hecho de que la niebla parecía haber adoptado la forma de rostros humanos deformados…

Apretó más el agarre sobre el volante para evitar que sus manos temblaran. Eran imaginaciones suyas por encontrarse sugestionado, nada más.

Y deseó que lo siguiente fuera otro mero producto imaginario, pero al notar el cambio drástico en el jazz, a uno más tétrico y fantasmagórico, supo que no lo era. Pisó con más fuerza el acelerador, como si aquello fuera a ayudarlo a escapar.

Intentó con bajarle el volumen, pero la perilla se le había zafado y ahora no había manera de bajarlo. Maldijo una y mil veces su suerte, para tras un chasquido de lengua, arrojar al asiento trasero la perilla rota y así centrarse en el camino e intentar ignorar la espeluznante melodía que llenaba todo el coche y taladraba sus oídos hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, congelándolo por dentro con el escalofrío del miedo.

El hecho de que la radio se descompusiera para morir y acallar el sonido alivió sus oídos, pero no a él. No supo si alegrarse o temblar por ello, pues el silencio era quizá más inquietante que la horripilante música de ultratumba.

Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, al igual que su rostro.

"_Si te topas con uno, ten la certeza de que estás perdido. Vienen al mundo terrenal para llevarse a la gente con ellos al más allá_."

Sus sentidos se agudizaron en el peor momento ante el estallido de adrenalina que se desató en su interior por culpa del miedo. Ahora oía cosas que no había escuchado antes, cada cinco segundos miraba por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que no había nada detrás suyo, porque así lo sentía. Tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro, _algo_ iba a saltarle desde atrás.

Era el clásico silencio de las películas de terror, en las escenas de una fingida calma para tranquilizar al espectador e inmediatamente asustarlo con algún bicho estrambótico sacado de la nada.

Y se abofeteó mentalmente por comportarse como un niño asustado, eso no era nada _cool_. ¡Ya tenía veintitrés años! Debía dejar de actuar como un mocoso de diez, o de lo contrario Wes se le partiría de risa en la cara a su regreso.

Listo, eso era. Puras imaginaciones suyas y nada más. Con una inhalación profunda, consiguió disminuir la velocidad de sus acelerados latidos, bajándola junto con la del coche al destensar la pierna que mantenía apretado el acelerador.

Pero quizá debió de haberlo hecho antes para poder tener alguna chance de frenar al vislumbrar aquella figura borrosa y aterradora en el paisaje que lo llevó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas el freno. El chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento resonó en sus oídos cuando viró descontrolado hacia uno de los costados para no atropellar a aquella persona, y agradeció mentalmente el haber recordado colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

El coche se detuvo en seco, haciéndolo rebotar en su asiento por la rudeza de la frenada.

Afuera, en medio de toda la neblina, vislumbró con cierta dificultad a la dueña de aquella figura aterradora que había visto momentos antes. Era una chica rubia, de no más de diecisiete años, al parecer… sus ojos verdes estaban tan abiertos como los de una gacela asustada ante la presencia repentina de un depredador, y bueno, no la culpaba, estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Frunció entonces su ceño e hizo sonar la bocina de improvisto, sobresaltándola más y obligándola a ponerse de pie de un solo salto tras hacerle notar que estaba en plena carretera. Con una de sus manos le hizo una señal para que se acercara, y con el control automático destrabó la puerta del copiloto para que ella pudiera abrirla y asomarse, con una expresión de arrepentimiento y cierto temor en el rostro.

—¡Oye! Ten cuidado, ¿Quieres?— Le reclamó, ligeramente malhumorado. —Pude haberte atropellado.

—L-lo sé, lo siento, no vi bien el camino por la niebla— Se disculpó ella. Se veía indefensa y frágil, desorientada más que todo.

Suspiró para calmarse y relajar la expresión de su rostro, todo lo que estaba logrando era asustarla.

—¿Qué hacías en media carretera después de todo? ¿Te perdiste?— Inquirió con más suavidad.

Ella asintió, haciéndolo suspirar.

—¿Tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí?— Preguntó ahora, intentando por lo menos prestarle alguna ayuda.

—Pues… donde vivo ahora sí, estamos lejos, pero mi vieja casa no, quedaba por aquí cerca… sólo que no recuerdo bien el camino— Bajó un poco la mirada.

—¿Tienes algún adulto responsable en esa casa?— Ni él mismo supo que podría llegar a sonar como sus sobreprotectores padres en ocasiones… genial, más motivos para que Wes se burlara de él.

—Está mi padre, iba a visitarlo— Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él. —¿Por?— Preguntó con cierta cautela.

—Te llevaré allí, sube— Indicó, volviendo a mirar al frente. Pero al notar que el tiempo pasaba y ella ni contestaba ni se subía, regresó sus ojos rojos hacia la rubia, encontrándola con cierto pánico queriendo aflorarle en el rostro. No tardó mucho en captar y alarmarse él también. —No no no no— Se apresuró a aclarar, haciendo también ademanes con sus manos para darle más énfasis. —No quise que sonara de esa forma, lo siento si te asusté…— Suspiró ahora frustrado.

Claro, ahora la comprendía. ¿Qué clase de chica con media neurona mínimamente se subiría a un coche con un extraño en plena noche? De seguro pensaba que era un violador.

—Mira, sólo quiero ayudarte porque no me parece correcto que una niña de tu edad ande vagando sola por estos lares a esta hora— Sin mirarla, se masajeó el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos. —Entenderé si no quieres por…-

—¡De acuerdo!— Lo cortó ella de repente, sonriendo con increíble vitalidad y entusiasmo, para sorpresa del albino.

—¿Te… te llevo?— Volvió a preguntar incrédulo. Su cara probablemente debió haberse visto como un poema, sorprendido por su respuesta. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse de esa forma con un extraño?... No es que él fuera a hacerle nada malo, pero sinceramente le parecía una forma de pensar muy inocente y tonta…

—Sí, además, tú no me harás nada— Contestó con la misma sonrisa animada mientras que se subía al coche y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?— Enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Puedo sentirlo… digamos que siempre he sabido si una persona es "buena" o "mala". Puedes tomarlo como un don o algo así— Se encogió de hombros y rió un poco, mirándolo una vez más con aquél intenso verde jade.

—Ah… sí, lo que digas…— Optó por simplemente regresar la vista al frente y seguir conduciendo. Había escuchado que los jóvenes de la nueva generación estaban cada vez más tocados de la cabeza… pero no creyó que llegara a tales extremos… —En fin, tú mandas. Dime el camino… amm… ¿Señorita…?— La miró de soslayo, indicándole que le diera su nombre.

—Oh, disculpa— Captó al instante. —Maka Albarn— Se presentó sin deshacerse de la sonrisa fresca.

—Soul Evans, un gusto.

—Sólo sigue recto y dobla a la derecha, es un camino que lleva a un pueblo pequeño, no queda muy lejos de aquí… creo— Pensó lo último.

—A tus órdenes— Bromeó, haciendo rugir de nuevo el motor de su auto.

Quizá el llevar a una extraña no era mala idea, hasta podía distraerlo haciendo plática. Notó que su acompañante estaba empapada por la lluvia bíblica que se desataba afuera, y decidió omitir el hecho de que le mojaba el asiento.

—Al costado tienes un paño para secarte… no es muy grande, pero por lo menos ayudará— Le indicó.

Maka no tardó en encontrarlo y comenzar a secarse con este.

—Gracias— Lo miró de reojo durante un rato. —¿Y qué hacías tú a estas horas de la noche en un Halloween tormentoso?— Se atrevió a preguntar, ya que él sabía sus razones, ahora era su turno.

—Un encargo de mi tonto hermano— Medio refunfuñó por lo bajo al recordarlo, haciéndola reír un poco.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tan malo— Comentó divertida. —No puede ser tan terrible, ¿O sí?

—Terrible le queda corto. Siempre me tiene haciendo sus tareas por él y arreglando sus problemas, como ahora. Tengo que cumplirle todos sus caprichos como si fuera un rey y me ve como a un perro o algo así en vez de cómo a un hermano— Suspiró frustrado.

La rubia volvió a ver al frente, y su sonrisa de alguna forma pasó a cobrar un deje de melancolía.

—Puede ser terrible y todo, pero es tu hermano al fin y al cabo… Además, dices todo eso de él ahora, pero el día que no lo tengas, te aseguro que verás lo mucho que terminas extrañando esos momentos…

Soul la miró de reojo. Se veía triste, abandonada…

—¿Perdiste a alguien?— Concluyó rápidamente, tal vez sin mucho tacto.

—Algo así…— Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en sus manos entrelazadas. —Por eso es mejor que aproveches ahora que lo tienes…— Su mirada volvió a centrarse en el cristal que era constantemente atacado por el golpeteo de la lluvia, y casi como si reconociera el lugar, abrió la boca una vez más. —Por cierto, cuidado en la siguiente curva, es donde me atropellaron el año pasado.

—Oh, gracias por el…-

Se quedó congelado, de la forma más literal posible. El sudor frío le bajó en cantidad por el rostro tras procesar sus palabras, y un escalofrío mucho más profundo y potente que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes lo recorrió entero.

Con un movimiento cortado y gran dificultad por la rigidez, fue girando el rostro para verla con el pánico dibujado en cada facción de su cara, viendo entonces el brillo sobrenatural que resplandecía en sus ojos inusualmente verdes.

Fue lo último que vio antes de colisionar con todo contra la cerca de contención previa a la rocosa pared que le esperaba detrás.

.

Ese día llovía tanto como la noche del Halloween, con unas nubes tan grisáceas y cargadas de tormenta que se ocupaban de tapar los rayos del sol y brindarle el ambiente fúnebre correspondiente al lugar.

Las personas allí reunidas y vestidas de luto arrojaron una flor al fondo de la fosa, cayendo todas sobre la tapa del ataúd. Era un proceso que todos repetían para luego volver a retroceder unos pasos o irse de una vez por todas, mientras que Wes, siendo el único sin paraguas, permanecía cabizbajo frente a la tumba de su hermano.

Y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplarlo todo desde allí arriba, shockeado, suspendido en el aire y siendo atravesado por las gotas, como un simple espectador inexistente. Su mente estaba demasiado bombardeada de pensamientos alterados y desesperados sobre lo que le mostraban sus ojos como para poder pensar en algo en concreto y deducir alguna cosa, ni siquiera asimilaba que ese era su propio funeral.

Blair fue la última en arrojar su rosa blanca, y tapada por la protección de su sombrilla negra, se permitió asomarse un poco para mirar hacia arriba.

Para observarlo a él, directo a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió de forma gatuna.

—Te lo dije, Soul-kun… la línea entre los dos mundos se hace más fina en la noche del Halloween, y los espíritus harán todo lo posible para arrastrarte al más allá con ellos…— Sus susurros fueron parcialmente silenciados por el ruido de la lluvia, pero él la escuchó a la perfección, ampliando aún más sus ojos.

Blair se fue del funeral, y entonces Maka apareció flotando a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y estrecharla con la de ella en un ligero apretón para llamarle la atención.

—En realidad, iba a aprovechar esa noche para llevarme a mi padre… pero creo que tú tampoco estás mal, ahora tendré un amigo más para no aburrirme en el mundo de los muertos— Comentó contenta, con la misma sonrisa con la que se había subido al coche.

Él no respondió, parecía encontrarse en un completo estado de estupefacción que le impedía reaccionar ante todo. Su vista automáticamente se fijó en su ataúd, siendo cubierto lentamente por la tierra, a medida que su vista se llenaba del blanco grisáceo de las nubes al ser jalado hacia arriba por Maka.

Al mundo de los muertos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese ha sido mi aporte este año... bien, no estaba muy inspirada, lo siento, y la U tampoco me deja hacer gran cosa.<strong>

**Con respecto a eso, ya dejé un aviso en mi Facebook (link en mi perfil) donde comunico mi ausencia por un tiempo más, la U no me deja vivir, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy de ilegal, debería estar terminando la tarea... **

**En fin, gracias por leer, y no lo olviden... ¡Somos legión, somos LAUCB! Que por más que yo no pueda pasarme tan seguido por el foro, confio en que las otras administradoras estarán haciendo su trabajo... ¿verdad? *mira de reojo a Mo-chan y a e'posa***

**Feliz Halloween una vez más, nos leemos~**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


End file.
